


Within Sewers

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King heard footsteps and frowned. He turned to three pet alligators after they appeared and approached him.





	Within Sewers

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King heard footsteps and frowned. He turned to three pet alligators after they appeared and approached him.   
''My children never returned with lots and lots of pretties for their king,'' he said to them. He recalled sending many children to the streets of Gotham City to pick pockets two hours ago. A previous scowl near his children. Viewing them fleeing. The wide eyes of children in front of snarling alligators. 

A new smile materialized. The Sewer King continued to focus on the alligators. ''You protected me from others after they pursued me. After I picked too many pockets. After society shunned me. Before I found several orphans under the streets and became their ruler. Before you were my pets,'' he said.

There was another memory. One new reason for another frown. 

Worry appeared in the Sewer King's eyes after the three animals were sick recently. He viewed them writhing at the same time. He crouched near them. ''Daddy's here.'' 

New footsteps caused the Sewer King to look ahead. Caused the memory to vanish. Children approached the Sewer King very slowly. Their bodies tensed. Two children placed small amounts of valuables in front of him. There were two rings and one necklace with three bracelets. 

The Sewer King's eyes were wide prior to a sudden scowl. ''I sent you all to obtain lots and lots of pretties. Yes. Yes. Yes,'' he said. He glanced at alligators another time. One corner of his mouth went up. He saw his children again before they ran and alligators followed them.

The Sewer King continued to smile. The spirits of his pets were always going to be with him under the streets. After they pursued his horrified children. 

 

THE END


End file.
